Ready
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: ”You're the life to my soul, you're my purpose, you are everything." Arizona finally comes to a decision that changes everything about her life and her relationship.


Title: Ready

Author: Brittany

Status: 1/1

Tagline: _"You are the life to my soul, you are my purpose, you're everything"_

Summary: Arizona finally comes to a decision that changes everything about her life and her relationship.

Spoilers: 6x17: "Push" and 6X18 "Suicide Is Painless"

Rated: PG-13

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Author's Note: While I admit, I can be a sucker for angst...(see Set The Fire To The Third Bar if you really need proof), after watching this clip when Jessica was on The View, I knew I wanted to do something happy. Especially since my chest did that whole swelling thing when I saw the clip for teh first time. So, I sat myself down and said "brittany, your readers deserve some fluff." and guess what this is? _Fluff!_ I hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

* * *

"You are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah "

Everything- Lifehouse

There is silence in their bedroom now as the raven haired beauty slumbers deeply beside of her, her arm draped protectively around her waist. After working two very strenuous shifts, saving lives of innocent children, it clearly isn't simply left to assumption that Arizona is exhausted. She nearly lost one of her favorite patients today after a mishap in the operating room because she was so distracted in her thoughts. She doesn't know if she would have ever been able to forgive herself if Charlie had died because of her ignorance, she sighs. But distracted is all she has been lately, distracted from her work, from her life, all because of the beautiful woman sleeping beside of her.

She lays awake yet again tonight, staring at the white fan that creates shadows against the ceiling as it circulates. The sleep that she hoped would come easily tonight is lost somewhere behind the thoughts that bounce inside of her mind like an untamed ball. The emotions she refused to accept continue to crash into her like waves colliding hard into the golden shore. Suddenly, she can't make sense of anything in her life anymore, she can't breathe, she can't think, she can't do anything without her beautiful melody of a voice haunting her every action.

For so long she has pushed this away, for so long she tried to ignore it, but now that it is here, she doesn't know what to do. When she was a little girl, she always imagined that she would grow up and marry a successful man. A lawyer. A doctor. A banker. A businessman. Something practical, something strong and reliable, unlike all the relationships she witnessed on her mother's 'stories'. She imagined she would become a stay at home mom to their kids, taking Tyler to soccer practice and picking up Sierra from ballet. Around her fourteenth year those dreams went straight to hell when she realized that she _loved_ women, every dream that is, except for the children. When she lost her very first patient, Lorraine Michelson, at only seven years old, that is when her dreams changed. As she watched her parents fall apart over the death of their perfect little girl, that is when she swore that she would never put herself or her partner through something as horrific as that. Losing her brother in Iraq and watching her father become an alcoholic because of his death didn't exactly change her mind, either.

But now, now everything has changed on her. Now, she finds herself wanting to have a family with the bad-ass Ortho surgeon who chases away the tiny coffins every night. Now, she finds herself imaging their kids, with Calliope's hair and her dimples. Now, every promise that she ever made to herself about something like this has managed to go out the window with a simple bat of her eyelashes. Now, she wants to reach over and call Addison Forbes-Montgomery and ask her when her next opening may be. Now, the fear and the hard truth that should be echoing in the back of her mind, just isn't, and she can't figure out why.

Arizona lets out a quiet breath of air as her blue eyes glance over at the woman sharing the left side of the bed. With her raven curls messily hanging in her face, her mouth slightly ajar as a tiny pool of drool drips onto the pillowcase below her, she can't help but think that she is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life, she can't help but think that nothing in the world could be better than this.

Reaching over, she brushes her hair away from her face, allowing her fingertips to graze against her flawless bare skin and instantly, the chills are sent dancing up her spine. How could this happen? How could one person have this much control over her? How could a newborn cause her to throw away every promise that she ever made to herself? She shakes her head with a chuckle, staring at Calliope as the conversation plagues her mind, yet again.

_"Look, this is hard for me, okay? Because...because I really care about you," Callie states in a shaky breath and instantly Arizona's head snaps up, clearly catching her attention. She stares at the woman in front of her, her brow wrinkled, as her heart races loudly in her chest._

_"Are-are you breaking up with me? Is it Mark? Are you sleeping with Mark again? Are you one of those 'fake' lesbians taking a va-vacation in lesbian land?" Arizona stutters and Callie smiles with a laugh._

_"No. No. It's not bad. What I have to tell you...it's not bad. I...I want to have a baby," Callie mumbles quickly, her russet brown eyes meeting hers and suddenly every emotion is swiped from her face as she struggles to remember how to breathe. _

But she isn't just a 'newborn', Arizona laughs quietly to herself, she is Calliope _freakin' _Torres. She is the woman who gave up her family and her trust fund to be with the Peds surgeon who kissed her in the bathroom at Joe's. She is the woman who stood up to her father, screaming 'You can't pray away the gay' extremely loud in the lobby of the hospital for every one in the world to hear. She is the woman who dances badly to Gomez songs and has nearly thirty different playlists on her Itunes, all consisting of bands that she loves. She is the woman who ran after her when she was crying, instead of taking the easy way out and just letting her go. She is the woman who waited for her in her apartment that night of her birthday in lingerie and a birthday hat just to make sure that she was okay. She is the woman who pretends to get headaches just so they can sneak away to the on-call room to spend a little 'quality' time together. She is the woman who fearlessly embraced Valentine's Day with her this year, the woman who helped her hook up Bailey and the Gas man, the woman who makes her heart still skip a beat every time that she sees her.

No, you see, she smiles, she isn't _just_ a newborn, she is Calliope Torres. She is the woman that she finds miraculously stunning, even _with_ chicken pox. She is the woman that she is undeniably, unconditionally, passionately, in love with. And well, that? That changes _everything._

She smiles as she leans over, carefully cuddling her cheek within the palm of her hand, placing a tender kiss upon her lips. Waiting for a moment for a reaction, she smirks a grin before she kisses her again, this time slightly longer and deeper. She pulls away when she hears a groan rumble in the back of Calliope's throat and she watches as the beautiful woman struggles to awake.

"Wake up," Arizona whispers in a sing song voice, placing another kiss upon her lips. Callie groans, pulling the covers closer to neck but her eyes do not open. The gorgeous Peds surgeon only smiles, stealing another kiss.

"Please wake up, Calliope," She mumbles against her lips, placing her hands upon her shoulders as she gently shakes the woman. The raven haired beauty groans, clutching tight to the blankets that she is wrapped up in like a warm cocoon, her eyes struggling to open.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Arizona sings in her normal perky voice, shaking her as she bounces in the bed beside of her. Callie groans as a Spanish curse slips from her lips, mumbling something incoherently as she tugs at the blankets around her. Arizona waits for a moment before she places her lips against hers with a warm smile upon her face, allowing her tongue to curl around her front teeth before she pulls away.

"Wake up, beautiful. Waaakkkkeee up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Come on. Waaakkkkeee! Up! Seriously, wake up!" Arizona exclaims, shaking the young woman as she bounces. Finally, her attempts prove to be successful when one of Callie's russet brown orbs open, she squints for a moment before she huffs, clearly annoyed with her girlfriend now.

"What? For the love of all that is holy, what?!" Callie snaps in a groan. Arizona smirks at her girlfriend's crabbiness before she leans over, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips in reward for her consciousness. Callie sighs as she pulls away from the kiss, staring at the perky blond in confusion, curious as to how someone as clearly exhausted as she, could be so damn perky?

"We need to talk," Arizona states, pushing herself upward in the bed, brushing her messy hair away from her face. Callie makes a sound that slightly resembles a laugh, rubbing her eyes with the back of her fists as a quiet yawn escapes from her lips.

"And this can't wait until morning?" Callie groans, her russet brown eyes meeting with Arizona's yet again. The curly haired blond simply shakes her head, gnawing on her bottom lip, trying to suppress the large smile that desperately is trying to form upon her flawless face. The excitement is pulsing through her veins as the dream becomes more and more real to her with every passing second that she is with her.

"It's about _babies_," Arizona replies and suddenly, Calliope jumps upward in the bed, her attention solely focused on the Peds surgeon as her eyes suddenly lack any amount of sleep, unlike a short moment before. Her brown eyes are focused heavily upon Arizona's, her lips drawn together in a straight line as she tries desperately to fight away the eagerness that she knows must clearly be written upon her face.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Callie exclaims. She huffs the raven curls away from her face as her eyes study the gorgeous completion that is known as Arizona. The Peds surgeon giggles a quiet laugh, one that is not meant to meet Calliope's ears and she blushes the most tenderest of smiles.

"They are cute, aren't they? Just like you are right now," Arizona teases, her dimple revealing smile curling upon her face. Calliope rolls her eyes in exasperation, groaning in what is obviously frustration as she shakes her head toward the blond. She pretends like she can't hear the blond quietly laughing beside of her, because she hopes that if she pretends long enough, then maybe, just maybe, Arizona will realize how serious this is to her.

"You woke me up, said the B word to get me all excited and now you're just not going to talk about it? Did any one ever tell you that you are a tease, Arizona Robbins?" Callie asks and when a sly grin appears on her girlfriend's face, she can't help but laugh herself, "yeah, don't answer that. I really don't want to know. But if you're done with getting my hopes up, I would like to get some sleep in before I start my shift in a few hours." The raven haired beauty groans as she pushes herself back down into the bed but Arizona's warm touch upon her forearm stops her immediately. Glancing at the blond, the sudden seriousness that is bestrewn in her eyes and the tight lipped expression nearly shakes her to the core.

"No. No, you can't. B-because I need you to do something for me," Arizona stutters, stopping her in a utter panic. With a wrinkled brow, the raven haired beauty simply stares at her girlfriend, pushing herself forward as she braces her back against the cool headboard.

"Sure, Ari. Anything. What is it?" Calliope asks. Arizona falls still for a moment, tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend as she stares blankly at a spot on the wall. She spends her entire day with sick children, dying children, children whose parents could really care less about them, child with just a mother or a father. She spends her entire day watching families fall apart over an illness that she wishes that she could just find the solution to. She spends her entire day watching young lives, young, brilliant lives be cut short because there is no advance in medicine that could prevent their painful illnesses or situations. She watched her family literally crumble at her fingertips when Danny was killed in action in Iraq. She watched her father turn to alcohol to chase away his demons and her mother just simply stopped talking completely. She promised herself that she would never put herself in that type of vulnerable situation nor would she put someone that she loved into a situation like that, either. But that was before. Before love. Before Calliope.

"I need you to ask me," Arizona states, her jaw locking tightly as her blue eyes find their way back to Calliope russet brown. The bad-ass Ortho goddess only draws her brow together in confusion as a dry, exasperated laugh escapes from her flawless lips.

"Ask you what?" Callie intrigues in curiosity and Arizona sighs, twisting her fingers in her blond curls, tugging them just slightly. Her heart is racing what feels to be a thousand times a minute as her mind struggles to keep up, at one point in her life, she would have thought this was the worst idea ever but now, she thinks that it is the only thing that will make her life feel complete.

"About...babies. The question. The question that you...Calliope, just ask me. Please just ask me. I'm ready to answer now," Arizona demands and Callie simply laughs in response as she shifts in the bed, turning to an angle so she can better study the beautiful face of her girlfriend.

"Do you want to have a baby with me, Arizona?" Calliope asks breathlessly. Staring at her now, it as if the entire world falls silent around them. Danny _died_. Kids _die._ Kids get sick and they get scared and they are the most vulnerable humans in the world. Humans that _she_ would be responsible for. Humans that are a perfect reflection of the love she shares with Calliope. With the fear swiped from her body, the blond smiles one of the most largest smiles in her entire life as she swiftly nods her head.

"Yes. Yes, I want to have a baby," Arizona admits, the smile on her face widening. It is in that moment that everything around them falls still, the world slows to a gentle turn on it's axis as Calliope simply gazes that the wonder nestled in the bed beside of her. Her lips part as a gasp escapes from within her and the hot, steaming tears form in her dark russet brown eyes.

"You...you...do? But I thought that...with your job...kids get sick and sometimes they..." Callie's voice trails off as Arizona's fingers softly intertwined around hers, the most passionate of emotions swirling in her azul eyes. She can not help but flash back to the night when she first told her that she loved her, the night of her birthday party. Losing Wallas on the birthday they shared was terrible, having the Chief all over her back for a check was just unthinkable and coming home to an innocent surprise birthday party thrown by her girlfriend, just managed to send her over the top. But coming home that night, to find her waiting for her in a party hat and lingerie, doughnuts in hand, she just _knew_.

"Kids get sick sometimes, and sometimes it gets really bad. Sometimes no matter how hard they fight, no matter how hard _I_ try to save them, I can't. Those tiny coffins...they haunt me. I see them, and I see their families and I just think 'I could have done something to prevent that.' And maybe that is why I came across as so distant with the idea of kids. I don't want to lose one of my own. Not after what happened with Danny, after watching my parents marriage literally rip apart in front of my eyes. I made a promise to myself after moving to Seattle that I would _never_ put myself or my partner in a vulnerable state like that," Arizona begins and Callie simply listens, her eyes watery with tears and Arizona chokes back a smile.

"But then I met you and you...you changed everything about my life. We're not just any ordinary people, Calliope. We won't be just ordinary parents and it has taken me a long time to realize that. But I'm sitting here, and I'm looking you, and I can't help but think of how much I love you. And if I love you this much...imagine how much love I could offer our kid? Having a kid is the scariest thing in the world and I know that once we bring a life into this world, we will be worrying and being terrified for him or her for the rest of our lives...." Arizona's voice trails off as she lets out a sigh.

"But?" Callie squeaks in nervousness. The Peds surgeon giggles as her eyes flicker from the sheets to her girlfriend's beautiful face and suddenly any ounce of doubt or fear is erased from her body. Because sitting here, with Calliope, she knows that it's _right_.

"But I _want_ to do it. And I want to do it with _you_. I want us to have a baby. A little girl who looks like you but fights like me. Or a little boy who has your spunky impulsive attitude and my brother's eyes. I want to create a life with you. A life that can experience our love story with us and not just simply be a part of it. I've done some risky things in my life before, like moving to Seattle and kissing strange but beautiful women in the bathroom at a Pub and granted, this one is right up there. But I want a family. I want _our_ family," Arizona explains, her eyes brimming with tears. A sound escapes from the back of Callie's throat that can only be considered as a laugh as she sniffles, brushing back the tears with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Are you sure? Because if you feel like you have to make this decision to stay in a relationship with me...we'll work something out...I don't want you to think that I am pressuring you and I don't want you to..." but she doesn't finish her statement when Arizona's lips collide heavily with her own, her bottom lip slipping under her tongue as she cups her face in her hands. After a few moments, she pulls away with a soft blush curling within her cheeks and she places a chaste kiss upon her lips one last time.

"I'm ready now," Arizona smiles and it doesn't take long for Callie to mimic the same expression. With a wide grin upon her face, she squeals in happiness as she tackles the blond onto the bed, her lips devouring hers in the most passionate of dances. The blond pulls away with a giggle, brushing the raven curl away from her gorgeous face and she is amazed at how it still takes her breath, even after all this time.

"I have to call Addison! We have to get an appointment and..." Callie reaches for the phone but Arizona stops her, taking her palm within her own as she places another delicate kiss upon her lips.

"Maybe you should wait until it isn't three in the morning. I know that she is your friend and she'll be really excited to help us with this and all but I'm sure that we would get a much lovelier reception if we didn't wake her up," Arizona points out, her eyes venturing to the alarm clock, "at three forty-eight in the morning." Noticing the time, Callie giggles, her keeps blushing a bright pink as she nods her head with a smirk.

"You know, you just might be right," Callie laughs and Arizona smirks with a shrug of her shoulder's.

"Well I am right and awesome," Arizona teases, wrinkling her nose with a laugh and Callie stares at her, a loving sigh escaping from her pursed lips. Staring down at the Peds surgeon she is straddling now, she realizes that it is all worth it. The tears. The heart ache. The fights with her father. The adultery from George. The abandonment from Erica. It was all meant to bring her here. In this moment. With Arizona.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Callie sighs in happiness. With a smile playing upon her lips, Arizona reaches forward as she tucks a stray hair behind her girlfriend's ear, rubbing a soft circle behind the tender spot. She watches as the Ortho goddess stiffens at the gesture and closes her eyes for a moment, struggling to catch the breath that she knows she is taking away from her.

"Calliope," Arizona whispers, squeezing her hand and her russet brown eyes flutter open and find their way into her lovely blue, "_we're_ amazing." Arizona whispers before their lips passionately collide again.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed with a smile. :)**


End file.
